So Close
by Musicman2013
Summary: Inspired by the ballroom scene and the song "So Close" by John McLaughlin from another Disney movie called "Enchanted". I am not following that movie to par. I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or Enchanted. They respectfully are owned by Disney and the people who wrote them. T for the fluffiness that happens later on


**My first One-Shot. So please, no flames.**

**Inspired by the ballroom scene with the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin from the other Disney movie "Enchanted". I am not following the movie scene on par.**

**I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Gaurdians, or Enchanted. They all are owned by Disney and the people who wrote each one.**

_Present Day New York City - The Kings & Queens Ball - 11 PM_

One hour left until the next day starts and the people of the Kings & Queens Ball were having the time of their lives. The dance floor with an overflowing amount of energy of couples in love, and those not dancing talking with friends and loved ones about the many things that one or the other knows.

One person, on the other hand, was not doing either of the two.

A young woman by the name of Elsa Aren, was leaning on the rail that continued on as the stairs rail handle to the left of her, all the while in a beautifully made ice blue dress with snow like patterns, and light blue opaque sleeves (**Picture the dress Elsa makes during "Let it Go", But take off the cape that she makes.**). A combination of colors that complimented her pale skin, light blue eyes, and platinum hair. She looks across the room from the upper level seeing some of the love struck couples dancing and smiled at the happy couples. Then she put her face into the elbow propped hands in sadness in the light of recent events.

When she walked into the Ball, her plan was to meet her date there, a man named Hans. But when she came out of the elevator, a server of the ball came up to Elsa with a note adressed to her from Hans. The note was basically telling her that the whole thing was a dare that his twelve other brothers pushed him to do and he went with it whole heartedly, and his whole heart being that of a heart breaker even before he dated her. At the time of the ball he was planning to break up with her. Instead of doing it face to face, he did it in the form of the note that he explained his plan on. At the end of it, she was both in a flurry of anger and sadness. All of that time with the dates the two went on, she fell harder and harder for him. The note then took her heart like a rock and threw it into a crusher that makes sand.

Now she is right where we left off, on the railing, in a gorgeous dance gown, head in hands, and on the verge of crying.

"Miss, may I ask what troubles you?" She heard a voice on her left. She looks over to see a man with hair a shade darker than hers, eyes a shade light than her own, and a royal prince suit (**For this getup, picture the suit Robert from "Enchanted" wears in the ballroom scene but the colors for his coat and vest being white with blue designs**).

"Oh, just standing here, looking at the couples in love, while the man that I intended to dance with broke up with me and shattered my heart." Elsa replied nonchalantly. After what happened in the later part she said, Elsa just simply didn't care anymore.

"Well milady, if it's any comfort. The woman I intended to dance with, did the exact same thing." He said to her. And in response to that comment that he used to comfort her, she did a double take in suprise, "But I'm being rude. My name is Jack, Jack Frost." He continued on while sliding his boots together, then bowing quickly to her with a hand held out palm up. An odd way of introducing one's self, but appropriate in the place where the two are.

In deciding to playing along with the theme, she took the held out hand and curtseyed whiles saying, "Elsa, Esla Aren." Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips to finish off the introduction. To Elsa, the kiss that he placed on her knuckles immediatly warmed up her unusually chilled hands. _What was that?_ She thought.

The two talked for over an half an hour about their likes and their hates. Jack even explained to her in more detail on the lines of comfort he said before he introduced himself.

Jack himself was intending on meeting his date as well, named Taylor nicknamed "Tooth". And like Elsa, he was stood up and heart broken by another who just only dated people for a while and left them. But unlike Elsa, He was able to get over the pain much quicker by following a line he made in his somewhat philisophical mind that has helped him in the long run.

"The quote goes like this," He explains, "When the foundation you built your life on is starting to fall, bring it back up slowly and do it brick by brick."

Elsa ran the quote over and over again in her mind. Then all of a sudden, her head cleared away all of the events and her heart was returned to it's normal self, "Wow." She said in the sudden clearance of her mind, "Thank you so much Jack! That line really got me clear of my agony."

"You're welcome." He responded, "Anything to help a beautiful lady as you. To see one in such sorrow, just tears my heart." He continued in full honesty.

After he said that, Elsa looked at him, and saw him in a different light to which she saw a man that ment absolutely no harm to anyone, and even less harm to women that he says are beautiful. Jack saw her turn and look at her and then saw a look he knew all to well. One that he wore himself and was wearing now when he saw the emotion for it. A look of love, and one that came at first sight.

The moment was unfortunately broken by an annoucement made by the band conductor.

"Well folks, it's that time of night. I'd like to ask each gentlmen to invite the lady he did not accompany this evening, to dance the King and Queen's Waltz."

When the song started, Jack looked over to Elsa and said, "Well, seeing as though I did not even come with a date," He held out his hand to her, "Shall we?" He asked.

In response, Elsa took his hand, while her face was wildly blushing like a teenager in love and next to a long time crush. But this blush never happened to Elsa at that age, it made it's first appearance right there and now, with a man she just.

While the instrumental intro went on, Jack and Elsa took their position in the middle of the dance floor.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is gone._

_The music playing on for only two._

_So close, together._

_And when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive._

During that first verse, the couple took each others hand on each other that go in the position of a regular waltz. Both when Elsa put her hand on Jack's shoulder and his on her waist, and the the other pair clasped lightly. The warmth immeadiately surged to the spots of where the touched. The two then took off on the dance floor at the last word of the next line.

_A life goes by,_

_Romatic dreams must die._

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew._

_So close, was waiting_

_Waiting here with you._

_And now, forever, I know_

During that segment to pair just did a simple waltz dance, at the last word, Jack spun Elsa around one and a half turns to where she was have her back against her chest. When the two became at that position, the warmth not only was in their hands, but it then spread to each other's torso's and closer to each others hearts.

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you so close._

The music intensified ten fold and so did the spotlighted couple.

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end._

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend._

Jack let Elsa out to which she responded with a double twirl. When she stopped and faced Jack who came up and retook their first position. When the singer continued, Jack sang along quietly with him.

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far we are. So close._

After that point, the orchestra sprun to life and the duo danced with more frivollity with long strides in the dance steps and spins here and there. Through out the whole thing, the couple never lost eye contact, while holding their gaze, the pale skinned duo fell for each other faster and faster and they let the emotion go and fall faster with each step that they took.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

The singer kept going and the duo just kept dancing, only being aware of one another, the floor they stand on, and the music that lead them on.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end_

_And almost believing,_

_This one's not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are . . ._

When the singer held and faded the last note. The spotlight duo were simply standing and staring at each other face to face at a very close distance in a trance that froze the world around them until the singer went on.

_So close, so close_

_An still so far . . ._

As the music finished the two broke the trance that the couple were holding to turn towards the band to give them the applause they deserved.

As the minutes dripped down the coming day, Jack and Elsa decided that they were done with this ball and take a walk through Central Park.

All along the way the two talked to each other about each others perks and secrets that the two hold and keep close to them selves. Both of them smiling and laughing at the funniest parts that the two of them just find out right hilarious. And both of them wishing that they were something more than secret keeping friends. All the while, not knowing that both of them thought that they should definately go with the flow, let them hit the bottom of the cliff of total love, and kiss each other like the world will end as soon as they stop the lip lock. The only thing that was stopping Jack and Elsa from doing just so was fear. Fear of hearing the other outright saying that it will not work out.

The pair just kept walking till they reached the plaza where the shot most famous scenes in Hollywood.

At that point Jack took the leap of faith and grabbed Elsa's hand to stop her to tell her.

"Elsa," he started, "I know that this may be a little bit hard to try and stomach. But I have this feeling that we are hiding something that I know the both of us share. And I know that the both of us are too scared to express it to one another. But I have this feeling that we were ment to be together. That motto that I made and follow? 'When the foundation you built your life on is starting to fall, bring it back up slowly and do it brick by brick'?"

Elsa, being to scared to talk, simply nodded in reply.

"I have been building my foundation back up for at least two to three years, and I've never been able to complete it. What I'm trying to say is . . . Elsa? Will you finish this broken foundation of a man, and be my girlfriend?" he says with a twinge of fear in his voice.

To Elsa, this just made her burst into tears. Jack, being the gentlemen that he was raised to be, took these tears in alarm.

"Oh my God." He said while putting his right hand to her cheek to wipe them away, "Elsa I am so sor-"

He could no finish the statement due to the answer that Elsa finally gave out, in the form of slamming her lips on to his. Jack was taken to shock at this a first, then finally let it just roll along. The two kept it up and let the kiss grow more and more passionate. But them still being humans, the two broke apart for air. A few moments later, the two opened their eyes and saw the emotion of pure joy and happiness in the windows that lead to their souls.

"Does that answer your question Frosty?" Elsa asked teasingly.

In response, Jack chuckled at the nickname and responded to the question in a gentler way to what Elsa did.

Unknown to them as soon as Jack's lips made contact with Elsa's, the clock above the elevator door's at the Kings & Queens Ball Struck it's final toll of midnight.

Jack and Elsa started the new day with both of them able to call each other one more thing.

_Mine_.

**And there you have it folks. Working hard on bringing a very dramatic love story.**

**As a side note, I know nothing about the landscaping of NYC. I'm from Reno, NV.**

**So if you would be so kind as to Favorite this and Review it. The only thing I will not is harsh flaming. Kind critizsisms are welcome though.**


End file.
